


Insomnia

by weddingbells



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Insomnia, Josh!Bottom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weddingbells/pseuds/weddingbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s just I… I had a… dream.”</p><p>“A dream?”</p><p>“Yeah and… you were in it.”</p><p>“So? We dream about each other all the time, it’s no big deal, remember when George dreamed you bought a banana onesie and we chased you around in our monkey onsies and…”</p><p>“JJ!” Josh interrupted, desperate to actually finish what he was saying now that he had started it. “It wasn’t a funny dream. It was a…”</p><p>“A…” JJ looked at Josh’s face and when he saw his friend get flushing red his eyes got big. “Oh it was… oh. Oh! Wait, are you serious? You… about me?”</p><p>“Yes!” Josh said, hiding his face in his hands. “And I can’t… I mean… since then it’s all I think about!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some JJ/Josh for you!

Josh woke up with a start, almost falling out of his seat. Jaymi, who was sitting next to him, stared at him.

“Josh.” He hissed, looking furious. “You fell asleep on the bus. Again. You can’t do that, they’re gonna get mad, you’re missing the walkthrough and everything!”

Josh yawned and tried to hide it behind a book he had been reading.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered back to Jaymi. “I didn’t…”

Jaymi shook his head as he watched his friend. Josh’s eyes were red and puffy, and he really didn’t look good.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Jaymi asked, suddenly not looking furious, only concerned. “You’ve been weird the whole tour. No laughs, no smile… I’m worried, Joshy. You don’t seem to be that happy.”

“But I am!” Josh quickly said and tried to stay awake. “I just… it’s nothing.”

Jaymi clearly didn’t believe him but he didn’t say anything. Instead he just kept quiet and stared ahead as the Union J tour bus drove into a new town for new concerts.

*

When Josh stared at his watch for the tenth time that night he gave up. He had been trying to sleep for so long and all the other boys were probably fast asleep – at least they were quiet. Josh hadn’t been able to sleep for days and whenever he tried he just couldn’t relax and it was driving him crazy. Trying to get by on zero sleep as you were supposed to be happy, sing in the right notes and just be a proper good boy band member wasn’t easy. Josh flipped his pillow over to the cool side and laid down his head on it again, but as he closed his eyes he still couldn’t get the sleepy feeling he was waiting for. The Sandman obviously weren’t going to pay him a visit this night either. Josh sighed and then he got up. Maybe a walk could clear his mind.

*

“You okay, Josh?”

Josh turned around, startled by the sudden voice in the silent corridor. He noticed JJ behind him; obviously he had been following him.

“Sorry.” JJ said. “I didn’t mean to startle you. I’m just worried. You haven’t slept for days, have you?”

Josh shook his head, wondering how JJ knew that.

“I can’t.” he said, and his voice got thick. “I… god, I don’t know what to do.”

“Talk to me about it.” JJ said and walked over to Josh, starting to rub his shoulders. “God, Josh, you’re so tense. What is wrong?”

Josh closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of JJ’s hands.

“Uhm… I’m not sure I can tell you.”

“Why not?” JJ arched his eyebrows. “Josh, we talk about everything. Don’t we?”

“Not about this.” Josh mumbled and he was so quiet JJ had trouble making out what he was saying. JJ looked deep into his eyes.

“Josh, don’t… you can talk to me. Just tell me.”

“But it’s about you.” Josh whispered, immediately regretting that he had said that the second the words came over his lips. JJ looked a bit shocked.

“About me?” he asked, confused. “Did I… Did I do something wrong?”

“No.” Josh whispered, really, really, really regretting that this conversation even started. “I… You… I mean… It’s just… lately I’ve been…”

“You’ve been… what?” JJ glanced at Josh, still rubbing his shoulders. Josh swallowed.

“It’s just I… I had a… dream.”

“A dream?”

“Yeah and… you were in it.”

“So? We dream about each other all the time, it’s no big deal, remember when George dreamed you bought a banana onesie and we chased you around in our monkey onsies and…”

“JJ!” Josh interrupted, desperate to actually finish what he was saying now that he had started it. “It wasn’t a funny dream. It was a…”

“A…” JJ looked at Josh’s face and when he saw his friend get flushing red his eyes got big. “Oh it was… oh. Oh! Wait, are you serious? You… about me?”

“Yes!” Josh said, hiding his face in his hands. “And I can’t… I mean… since then it’s all I think about!”

JJ looked like he didn’t know if he should laugh or stay serious. He stopped rubbing Josh’s shoulders.

“Well, you know.” He said, trying to sound casual. “You know, sex dreams isn’t… I mean, it doesn’t mean… You don’t have to really want it. For real, when you wake up I mean…”

“But I do want it.” Josh whispered and JJ got a bit pale. “I’m sorry, but I… I want you. I want to feel… what it’s like…” he raised his hand to JJ’s face so that his fingers could softly touch JJ’s lips. “I mean… you’re…”

“Josh, I’m not sure…” JJ said, but he closed his eyes as he felt Josh’s hands, like he had trouble resisting the urge to touch him. “Maybe we shouldn’t…”

“I’m sorry.” Josh whispered and stopped touching JJ’s lips. “You’re right. We shouldn’t.”

JJ opened his eyes and looked at Josh and Josh noticed something new in his eyes, almost something hungry.

“Then again…” JJ mumbled, and now it was his turn to touch Josh’s lips. “If it will help you relax…”

Josh, who realized what JJ actually was saying, didn’t waste any time now. He didn’t want JJ to regret his decision because this could be what he had been longing for. He pushed JJ against the wall and their bodies slammed together as well as their lips, and the boys hungrily and fiercely started kissing each other.

“We…” JJ paused to suckle Josh’s earlobe. “Need… to… get a room.”

“Mhm.” Josh mumbled and kissed JJ’s neck. “Where?”

JJ looked like he tried to think which was extremely difficult since he also wanted to kiss every piece of bare skin he could find on Josh.

“I’ve got an idea. Come on.”

Pulling Josh’s shirt, JJ dragged him with him to a room in the far end of the corridor. He fished a key card out of his pocket, opened up and they both fell into the room.

“What is this?” Josh asked, as JJ’s lips found his earlobe again. “You’ve got extra rooms?”

JJ shrugged his shoulders.

“You never know when you need it. Like this.”

His lips found Josh’s again and they kissed passionately as JJ started to unbutton the pajama jacket that Josh had on. When his fingers started touching Josh’s bare chest, Josh shivered with pleasure.

“I… just so you know… I…” Josh stumbled on the words and JJ hushed him.

“First time, baby? Then we’ll be real careful.”

JJ pushed Josh on the bed in the middle of the room and Josh fell back onto the pillows and blankets as JJ took his own shirt off, leaving both of them shirtless. JJ looked down on Josh’s perfect body and sighed, feeling the throbbing of his own erection in his pants at the sight of his newfound lover.

“This… was… a good idea.” Josh gasped as JJ’s lips kissed his neck, shoulders, chest and stomach, working their way down to his pajama pants. “I…”

“Don’t talk so much.” JJ whispered and moved up to Josh’s lips again, kissing him to shut him up. “Just… relax, and let me suck you off, okay?”

Josh gasped just at the idea of JJ doing that and immediately he shut up. JJ grinned.

“Now, that’s a good boy. Now, where was I…?”

JJ’s lips worked their way down to Josh’s pants again, slowly and carefully pulling both them and his boxers off. When Josh’s erection sprung free JJ’s eyes got big and he was pleased to see that Josh was bigger than he had hoped for. Josh who was rock hard, leaking with pre cum groaned as JJ softly let his hand stroke his member.

“You… tease.” He gasped, and JJ grinned at the sight of Josh’s face being red and sweaty with excitement.

“Let’s see if this is like your dream.” JJ whispered and lowered his head, finally doing what Josh had been craving for days, letting his lips and mouth pleasure him. JJ’s tongue licked Josh’s shaft and head, finding all the right spots that made Josh gasp and toss and turn in the bed like he was having the experience of a life time. This really pleased JJ, considering he hadn’t really even begun with what he really could do to the bloke, and then he took him fully in his mouth. In and out of his mouth he made Josh’s cock go, and the wetness and heat of JJ’s mouth was an experience like nothing Josh had ever been through before. JJ’s lips were soft and his tongue was excellent.

“F…fuck.” Josh groaned and closed his eyes, tears in them just out of pure bliss. “Fu…ck JJ.”

“Fuck JJ?” JJ grinned and looked up at Josh. “No, I think I should fuck you. Don’t you think so, Joshy?”

Josh looked down at the older guy and suddenly he looked a bit nervous.

“I…”

“Hush, hush, baby.” JJ hurried to say and quickly kissed Josh’s lips. “I promise I’ll be careful, okay? Just… please, let me.”

Josh stared at JJ for a moment, and then he grabbed his waist and let his hands move to rip off JJ’s pants.

“Fine.” He gasped and when he had gotten off JJ’s pants and they were on the floor next to his own, their nude bodies clashed together. JJ nibbled on Josh’s bottom lip and their tongues clashed together, Josh’s tongue swirled around in JJ’s mouth and JJ let his teeth run along it, suckling on it which made Josh groan again, still feeling those same lips and that same mouth around his cock. JJ rolled over with Josh so that he found Josh’s body in the perfect position for him to enter him.

“Stay here.” He whispered and kissed Josh a couple of times, letting one of his fingers playfully trace around Josh’s entrance. “Don’t move.”

Josh didn’t want to move because even though he was scared senseless that JJ was going to put his cock inside of him, doing things that Josh had never ever done before, he was so over the clouds with bliss filling his body and he was so horny that he couldn’t really think of anything else than that he really wanted JJ to do this to him. JJ quickly returned with a bottle of lube in his hands.

“I promise, this will be real good.” He whispered as he squirted out a good amount of lube on his fingers. Then, as he kissed Josh’s neck, he started to draw circles with his fingers around Josh’s entrance before he could feel that some of the tension left Josh’s body. When he was sure that Josh what somehow relaxed, he let his first finger slip in. Josh gasped at the strange, new sensation that felt weird in some way but better than anything before. JJ let his finger move in and out and when Josh groaned for more, he pushed in two fingers, letting them slip deep inside of Josh, finding all the muscles that needed to relax so that it wouldn’t be painful for Josh when he entered him.

“You okay baby?” JJ whispered into Josh’s ear when three fingers went inside Josh’s tight heat, and Josh moaned.

“Yes… ju-just… do it, now, please JJ.”

JJ had actually been planning to do some more prepping, but the sound of Josh actually begging him to fuck him was really hard to resist. JJ applied some lube on his cock as well, then positioned himself close to Josh’s entrance. Teasingly he swirled it around a bit before Josh was begging to an extent where it was so damn hot that JJ thought he would cum right here and now just listening to it, that he grabbed Josh’s shoulders and then pushing himself inside. Josh, gasping out of pleasure of the sudden feeling of JJ filling up tensed, but as JJ slowly started to move in and out, finding a pace that fit both of them he relaxed more and moaned as he felt JJ’s throbbing cock inside of him.

“Harder…” he pleaded and JJ obliged, desperate to make this first time the best for Josh. The both of them held onto each other as JJ plunged again and again, deeper and harder into Josh’s tight heat. JJ didn’t know if he had ever had anyone feel this good before but he loved every second of it, and Josh’s tightness was just too much. He let his hand found Josh’s cock and started pumping it, same pace that he himself entered Josh.

“Let’s… together.” JJ gasped and he didn’t have to say all the words because Josh understood.

“Do it.” He gasped back to JJ and JJ, who felt Josh’s climax in his hands, his semen squirting all over the blankets and pillows, released his load inside of Josh. As Josh felt JJ cumming inside of him he gasped, his eyes filling up with tears out of pleasure and he fell down onto the pillows, grasping at the sheets as JJ, after lingering for a while, slid out of Josh, even though he felt like he wanted to stay in there forever. JJ, gasping for air after one of the biggest climaxes he had ever experienced fell down onto the pillows next to Josh.

“It was good right, wasn’t it?” JJ smiled, trying to control his breathing and looked down at Josh. He didn’t get a reply, though. Josh was sleeping, breathing calmly and relaxed as his head was rested on JJ’s chest.


End file.
